Ice Cold Encounter
by Sinizzae
Summary: This is just real! What happened to twin sisters one dark night, when they were about to actually PLAY the game.


ICE COLD ENCOUNTER  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame II (nor Fatal Frame in general!). Allright?  
  
Moreover I have to add that English isn't my mother-tongue. Therefore I'm pretty sorry if I made some quite horrible and fatal errors. Please be indulgent I try to give my very best promise! Well, now sit down and enjoy this uuhm rather small story and feel free to give a review (I'm interrested in your opinion... honestly!) Your's Sinizzae Dedicated to Tanya P.   
  
Both felt that they HAD to continue... there was no chance to return!  
  
It was NOW or NEVER....and, moreover...  
  
SUCEED in this mission... or PERISH!  
  
She, Sarah Liborson- the younger sister of a pair of twins, clutched the controller, which was vibrating and reactingto her grip like a real, pulsating heart. Together with her twin sister Tanya- fair and delicate, Sarah faced the screen again.  
  
"Don't worry. As long as we're never alone- I'm pretty sure, that we'll make it out of that creepy village!" she tried to comfort the elder one, who pressed against her, like the big sofa started shrinking leaving her less space than before. Tanya was shaking like a leaf, but confident in her sister's skill and definitely convinced by her words, she nodded.  
  
"Go on- I'll be next to you and give all of my mental support..."  
  
After taking a deep breath, Sarah forced the tiny figure on the screen to enter another dark, dusty and spooky room. Slowly and cautious Sarah pressed the buttons on the controller and soon the monotonous steps of the poor game heroine "Mio" could be heard echoing thorugh the sitting-room of the Liborson-twins.  
  
Suddenly, Sarah felt her sister stiffen- a bit irritated, she turned to face her.  
  
"What's the matter?" she grunted a bit shirty.  
  
"Sshhhh.... listen. There's this sound, and.." Tanya started to say but was immediately interrupted by Sarah.  
  
"No, you listen. I told you before, that this is just a stupid game, see? Just a story- everything. No ghosts here, just on the screen... everything's made up by clever minds, who have been eager to sell this viode-game, okay?", she snarled.  
  
With a bit of a malice in her eyes, Sarah then added:  
  
"But if you're going to spoil my fun again, I might be tempted to strangle you!"  
  
Tanya completely ignored her sister's words and slowly turned her head to like behind the sofa...to look towards the door. Panik widened her eyes.  
  
"Oh, come on it was just a joke. Didn't mean to offend you. So please..." Sarah again started to mumble- but this time she was interrupted.  
  
"Please, be quiet!" Tanya whispered entreatingly.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair. I'm just trying to appologize to you. Are you even listening?"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
This time, Tanyas wish was granted and Sarah stared at her with her mouth opened and an almost sparkling expression of disbelief. Without a word, Tanya pointed towards the door. Still totally taken aback, Sarah also faced the door.  
  
She immediately saw what so deeply frightened her sister: A ghostly pale light shone through the chink of the door and small sounds, like someone pottering behind that door, reached her ears. Suddenly pretty nervous and alarmed, Sarah panted:  
  
"Wh... what's that?!"  
  
Tanya gave a shrug. "I don't know, but it started after we entered that strange room..."  
  
Almost simultaneous the twins forced themselves to look to the screen again.  
  
A big ghostly face stared back at them- or should have stared, because there were no eyes, just mere holes where they should have been.  
  
Neither Sarah, nor Tanya screamed, but both froze in their seats.  
  
"Wh...what..." Tanya wimpered  
  
"M.. maybe... just ... the instruction manual.. it... says something... 'bout.. a screensaver. Please, let it be the screensa...." Sarah stopped in the middle of her sentence.  
  
The door behind them creaked eeriely.  
  
None of them was able to move, just because plain panik an fear pinned them to the sofa.  
  
Slow steps approached. "Tukk....Tukk....Tukk...Tukk..." and with them came the sudden cold. It touched the back of the twins' heads, giving them the creeps...and goosebumps all over.  
  
Then, the steps stopped and they knew, that this "thing" was right behind them, just breathing down their necks.  
  
Like in slow-motion they turned their heads, looking at each other in horror, then facing the "ghost" and both gave a piercing cry.....  
  
.... Mrs. Liborson looked puzzeled at her girls. With a wry smile, she offered them two icy cups.  
  
"Uhmm... ice-cream? Want some?"......  
  
END 


End file.
